


Bright

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [19]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Drama, Emperor Lelouch, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knight of Zero Suzaku, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Pangender, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Zero Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Whenever Suzaku gets near, C.C. feels her very essence tied to her Code igniting tolife, shimmering a bright reddish-orange. She is Lelouch’s shield. He is Lelouch’s sword-hand and his justice, and they all must be within a good proximity of each other.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I REWATCHED THIS SERIES A LITTLE BIT AGO WITH GLOVE23 AND IM JUST. STILL IN LOVE. AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS. I've got big feelings for this threesome. Triad? Poly vee relationship with Lelouch as the focal point? Like it's all good to me. I'm not really picky about it. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Whenever Suzaku gets near, C.C. feels her very essence tied to her Code igniting to _life_ , shimmering a bright reddish-orange. She is Lelouch's shield. He is Lelouch's sword-hand and his justice, and they all must be within a good proximity of each other.

A simple-minded, tired mortal. Begging for death. C.C. understands him _more_ than Lelouch ever could hope to.

Being alive for eras narrows down C.C.'s perspective. Of herself most of all. Immortality allows her to question who she is. Gender feels _meaningless_. She's a woman, and yet, she's expansive and impossible to describe. Beyond knowledge. All. All genders reside within her. Nobody has to understand. Lelouch never dismissed C.C. speaking about this or informed her she was being silly. A witch, and a pain in his ass, but not half-witted.

Trails of white-glow sun gleam against Lelouch's bare back. He lies face-down to his royal, colorless silks and satins, his arms crooked into an open sphere and tucked over him. Suzaku, tan-skinned and muscular, naked with the exception of Lelouch's sheet draped over his lap — he watches Lelouch and then C.C. with a quiet, contemplative frown. One of Suzaku's hands dives into midnight, soft strands of hair, caressing Lelouch's scalp. The fingers to Suzaku's other hand hovering to C.C.'s forehead.

"You've seen it, haven't you…" she murmurs, unmoved as her lime-green bangs blow up and exposing her Code, as if by an invisible, wild wind. He looks caught between sleep and _horror_ , Suzaku's fingertips burning fiercely against the reddish-orange shimmer.

Only a few hours ago, they had Lelouch on this majestic, luxurious bed. On his knees, with Suzaku's lips and tongue swiping between his buttocks, and C.C. sprawled out beneath Lelouch's hips, mouthing lazily over his cock. She tried to not _whimper_ when a breathless, moaning Lelouch nuzzled against her vaginal lips, sucking down the hot moisture. His long, pale hands exploring to C.C.'s slim hips and legs, petting her softly. C.C. listened to Suzaku gasp _hoarsely_ when she reached, tugging and twisting his cockhead, slickening her fingers graciously with Suzaku's pre-cum and making Lelouch's cock deeper in her throat.

"Seen what?" Suzaku asks her, growing troubled by C.C.'s expression.

None of them would find peace or sexual satiation — _love_ — in the blank abyssal. Where C.C.'s memories remain drifting away. She trapped Suzaku's tan fingers into her hand, lowering them gently to her naked, pale breast, where her heart doesn't beat.

_"Everything."_

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 19](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Pangender** " and C.C. very well could be someone who identifies as this as she has all of the time in the universe to explore who she is. Being immortal isn't what makes her pangender. It's who she feels as a result of being human. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 19 which is "oral sex" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
